The present invention is generally directed to an orthopedic block that can be used with an elevation device that can be used by a patient to elevate an extremity. In the past, elevation devices have been used to position an extremity on a patient to enhance the healing of an injury or illness suffered by the patient. The elevation devices can also be utilized to protect an injured extremity so that further injury does not occur. It has also been found that positioning the extremity on a resilient surface provides greater comfort to the patient and helps prevent further injuries or complications for the patient. As well as aiding the healing process and the patient's compliance with doctor's instructions. The orthopedic block of the present invention serves to immobilize the foot of a patient when the orthopedic block is used in conjunction with an elevation device of the type described in the aforesaid application Ser. No. 10/636,907, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for an elevation device that is smaller in size and that can be packaged in a way that the device can be more readily transported and stored and for an orthopedic block that can immobilize the foot of a patient when the orthopedic block is used in conjunction with an elevation device of the aforesaid character. In addition, there is a need for an elevation device that requires less resilient foam material to properly support an extremity of the patient to reduce the cost of the elevation device product.